The present invention relates generally to a convertible roof system and more particularly to a joint locking device for a convertible roof system in an automotive vehicle.
There are two common types of soft top convertible roofs for automotive vehicles. The first and most common is known as a straight folding soft top in which the side rails retract in a predominantly straight folding, rearward manner from a raised position to a retracted position. The front side rails are affixed in a nonmoving manner to the forwardmost or number one roof bow by welding, riveting, one-piece casting or the like.
Furthermore, the second conventional type is known as an outfolding soft top, convertible roof. Outfolding convertible roofs allow the front side rails to inwardly rotate about a vertical (when fully raised) pivot axis coincidental with outboard ends of the number one roof bow when retracting from the raised position to the retracted and stowed position. While outfolding roofs are somewhat more complicated to design and produce, they advantageous allow for significantly improved retracted packaging without encroaching upon a large passenger seating area. This is often employed with vehicle having relative small roof dimensions in a cross-car direction relative to a larger cross-car body dimension.
Examples of outfolding convertible roofs are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,562 entitled “Pivot Drive for a Front Side Roof Rod of a Motor Vehicle or a Convertible Folding Top” which issued to Miklosi et al. on Sep. 17, 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,317 entitled “Convertible Top Frame with Quarter Windows” which issued to Muscat on May 9, 1989; both of which are incorporated by reference herein. It is noteworthy that some traditional outfolding convertible roofs are not as structurally rigid at their joints as compared to many straight folding convertible roofs, when in their fully raised position. For example, even when the number one roof bow is latched to the stationary, windshield front header in the raised convertible roof position, the A-joint, located at the pivotal connection between the number one roof bow and the front side rail, still allows some relative rotational movement.
In accordance with the present invention, a joint locking device for a convertible roof system is provided. In another aspect of the present invention, an outfolding convertible roof employs a device for deterring member-to-member movement when fully raised. A further aspect of the present invention employs a linearly moving lock for a convertible roof joint, which may be automatically actuated and/or manually actuated. Still another aspect of the present invention provides a joint lock at the A-joint, B-joint, C-joint and/or another joint of the convertible roof top stack mechanism. In yet another aspect of the present invention, the joint lock is linearly and/or rotatably engagable with a receptacle. A method of operating a convertible roof employing a joint securing device is also provided.
The joint locking device for a convertible roof system of the present invention is advantageous over traditional systems in that the present invention enhances the stiffness and rigidity of the convertible roof when fully raised. This is significantly advantageous for improving rigidity of an outfolding convertible roof. Moreover, outfolding convertible roofs offer noteworthy retracted packaging advantages over straight folding convertible roofs. In many of the embodiments of the present invention, existing actuators are being used in a multi-functional manner to also drive the joint locking devices, whether directly (and actively) or indirectly (and passively). Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.